Disobedient
by Lady lms
Summary: After the clone wars the Jedi council makes harsh rules. Padme and Anakin are married but Sabe is to have their children. Padmes doesn't take this and gets pregnate on her own which can get her killed. Sabe also does get pregnate but not by Anakin...
1. Default Chapter

Disobedient  
  
~ The world of the Jedi is changed after the clone wars. Since the Jedi number is lower the council decides to gear everything toward reproducing an elite of new Jedi for any future attacks. The rules are changed about marriage but they are harsh and new social classes are put into order  
  
Jedi Masters: Highest order and the peace keepers. Each one has to choose one wife (a senator, Queen, or high official ect.) The Jedi masters can only marry once. If their wives die they cannot have another (so they cannot kill their wives.) If the wife dies all the babies that the couple had are given away to a new family and the Handmaidens go back to the market for re-using. They also cannot interchange their handmaidens between themselves, they must go back to the market and get them switched by official documents. If a Jedi master has intercourse with another handmaiden that is not his none of them are killed unless they have a child together. If the Jedi master has intercourse with a wife he is stripped of his title.  
  
Wives: The married female to a Jedi master. She is second compared to the Jedi but the highest in the female classes so therefore she has to be what they considered "clean". Wives cannot have babies of the Jedi masters. Wives can marry as many times as they are courted (only if their former husbands are killed.) The wife has authority over the handmaidens and can choose her punishment. Wives cannot be switched from Jedi to Jedi (like one Jedi making a deal with another saying he will give his wife to him for his wife in return.) If the wife has intercourse with the Jedi master she will be put into Handmaiden-ship and sold off.  
  
Handmaidens: These women are the lowest part of the social class because they are considered soiled. They are to have the babies for the wives of the Jedi masters by the Jedi masters having intercourse with them. The Jedi masters choose the handmaidens through a market and can have up to four. Handmaidens cannot be touched or spoken to and if they don't produce a child the Jedi master has the right to kill her. Handmaidens are not interchangeable unless kicked out, given away of Jedi master killed, or official documents change them. If raped by another Jedi master it is not punishable unless they have a child therefore the child is killed and the handmaiden is degraded by a slash by a light saber on her right cheek. They can also be charged with fraud if they impersonate a wife and that can result in death.  
  
Padme: Wife of Anakin. Sabe: Handmaiden of Anakin and Padme. Anakin: Jedi master Obi-Wan- another Jedi master who has declared he will not take a wife. 


	2. Ch 1

All around him the air smelled like garbage as scurries of rats and barking of dogs were the only songs of the city other than the humming of speeders. Anakin walked through the hallways of the grubby streets nervously glancing over his shoulder. He wore a black wool cloak over his tunic and his light saber so that he didn't cause a disturbance in the city. He turned down a rat infested ally and came upon a door that was draped with white shirts to by dried.  
  
"You here for Sabes? " asked a breaded man who had tiny beady eyes that only looked at people for business. His white tank top was stained with his labor as his odor was another sure sign of his profession.  
  
Anakin nodded wanting to hold his nose but didn't want to upset the man. He stepped on the linoleum tile floor that was a peach cream and wailed under his weight. The room wasn't much, a green refrigerator and a fold out table that seated about six. The walls matched the floor except for their distinct brown splotches in certain areas.  
  
"I'll go get Sabes, you be good to this girl she's my pride an joy." The man lectured as he went up the wooden stairs to the second floor. He obviously was down on his luck to be selling his own daughters to handmaiden-ship.  
  
She came down the stairs in a cream colored cloak, eyes glued to the floor in respect. She had previously had training in the school for handmaidens so that she respected her teaching. She was faceless to Anakin but she had some dainty air about her.  
  
"So if I may ask" the man broke in shoving Sabe closer to Anakin, "Why did you choose my Sabes?"  
  
"She just looked respectful and hardy to carry babies." Anakin responded faking another look over of his product.  
  
"Oh that she is Master Anakin, hardy as a wife would be if she could carry babies."  
  
"I regret to inform you that cannot be proven." Anakin replied taking Sabes' arm and leading her out away from her father.  
  
"Master. . ." Sabe said softly as she leaned back her weight so that Anakin had to stop. "I would like to say goodbye to my father."  
  
"Very well but make it quick." Anakin sighed.  
  
Sabe walked back over towards her father and lowered her hood and flung her slender arms around her father's thick neck. Her brown hair was tied in ropes on the back of her head and were laced with white ribbon. Her sobbing was muffled by her fathers comforts.  
  
"Sabes please don't make this harder than it is, I don't want to loose you but now you will be cared for. Remember I have 5 mouths to feed and this money will help. Also you will be having a child for the Jedi elite a great honor indeed."  
  
"I know but why can't I choose my destiny like you said. . ."  
  
"Because Sabes, we lower class people do not have destinies cause we cannot afford them."  
  
Anakin coughed and Sabe turned around and flipped her hood back up to cover her flushed eyes and wet cheeks. She curtsied and left behind Anakin obediently.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that she is going to have her own destiny. . ." asked the man as he watched Sabe disappear down the dark ally.  
  
~ Anakin raced along the sky in his normal fashion of driving too fast and wreakless for his own good. Sabe no longer worried about respect because her hood kept flying off her head and she had given up on it.  
  
Her brown hair, even though tightly tied back, has loosen itself in the front and wavered in the rushing air bending to it's every will. Her blue eyes were fixed in utter horror at the speeders that were coming so close to the red painted speeder. Her skin seemed much paler than when Anakin had first picked her up but only in the face.  
  
"So you were born in the city?" Anakin asked turning his head towards her to make light conversation.  
  
"My Lord if I may remind you, you cannot talk to me."  
  
"Correction, you cannot talk to me unless I address you first. Didn't they teach you anything in that handmaiden school?"  
  
"Yes my Lord lots, I am sorry. I was born in that city."  
  
"What about your family, tell me about them."  
  
Sabe shifted uneasily in her seat and then responded, " My mother died in child birth of my youngest sister. I am fourth oldest in our family and since my mother died I have been put to work in numerous jobs. Many men have told me that I looked very fair and that I could be making more money for my family through handmaiden-ship."  
  
"Yes you are very fair but not as fair as my wife, she will not accept that attitude." Anakin warned breaking the story feeling that Sabe was uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes My Lord I will not upset you wife." Sabe promised. She didn't want to see this wife because she was afraid it would be a terribly beautiful and rich women with a snotty attitude towards her because of what she had to do with her husband.  
  
~  
  
Padme tapped her red painted finger impatiently as Anakin led Sabe into the room to show Padme what he had bought. Padme looked up and down the stained cream cloak and didn't seem please at all. She rose from her padded chair and did a full circle around the nervous girl.  
  
"Anakin it's like you picked the complete bottom of the barrel you know that?" Padme pointed out touching the cream cloak and then letting go of it like it was a dead rat. "This bottom of the barrel was not cheap Padme, besides we can't afford people thinking we are strange and have no intention of having children." Anakin pointed out.  
  
"I suppose with a little cleaning up she will do, but Anakin why her?"  
  
"Because she was the best looking out of all the ones they had there. Besides she is only at a young age and the Handmaiden hand guide said to buy them young so that their baby capacity can reach their full maximum."  
  
"Oh. . ." Padme sighed running her finger along the couch staring at the trail it left. She then gathered her skirts together and in one turn of skirts she was in her room with the door closed.  
  
"So make yourself at home, your room is there." Anakin said looking at the faceless Sabe who stood mute like a good handmaiden.  
  
"Sir I do not have anything with me." Sabe reminded him.  
  
"I know that and you are not to address me as Sir I am your Lord and your master. May I remind you that I can kill you at any given time. Step out of line once and that's it." "Yes My Lord."  
  
"Good now go into that other room, I will call for you around 8 and. . . well you know the routine." Anakin said pointing.  
  
"Yes My Lord, you will give me a child." Sabe repeated as she walked to her room and softly closed the door. She flopped down the on cushy bed and began to sob in the pillows that smelled like juniper. She wasn't ready to give up herself like that to someone she didn't love. This is why she protested her father selling her but like he said, lower classes cannot have love because they can't afford it. 


	3. Ch 2

The moon splashed the room with white to turn it unfamiliar to Sabe. She had been so use to her lumpy cot that she was grateful for her fluffy bed but she shivered knowing that Anakin would call for her soon. She looked out at the velvet sky as her eyes began to sting with tears. Then the door opened slowly as a dark figure entered.  
  
Only his leg was splashed with the moons glowing rays but Sabe knew it was Anakin by the way he stood, trained and groomed like a Jedi. Sabe gave a little sigh that seemed to be swallowed up into the thick darkness. She stood in front of Anakin, her face streaked by glowing rays. Anakin could see Sabe was fighting back tears just as he was fighting back the pain.  
  
"Disrobe please." Anakin requested, his voice cracking.  
  
Padme let down her last barrier that protected her innocence. She felt like she stood before a judge, the judge ripping apart her most cherished qualities. Her silk nightgown was now covering her feet on the floor and she stood shivering and exposed to Anakin who turned his head away off to the right by habit.  
  
"Am I not pleasing to you My Lord?" Sabe asked hurt by his action. She had done what she was told and she was the one violated and he couldn't even look at her. Sabe had now made barriers with her arms covering her chest lightly.  
  
"No you are very. . ." Anakin trailed off as he looked back over to her face. His eyes were fixed on hers but he didn't let them trail down her exposed skin.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Sabe asked.  
  
Anakin sighed and let down his clothing so that Sabe could only see his dark figure more clearly. His broad shoulders were more accented as was his waist. He then stepped into a ray of moonlight that filtered through the blinds and Sabe saw what he truly looked like. She instantly diverted her eyes pushing her hair back behind her ear as a nervous habit.  
  
"Sabe? Are you alright?" Anakin asked stepping closer to her.  
  
"Yes, fine. . ." Sabe responded looking up at him but only kept her eyes locked on his. Their eyes wavered from left to right for a long while, neither of them daring to look down or move. Finally Anakin broke the silence by placing his hand on Sabe's shoulder blade and running his fingers tips across them right down her arm to her hand.  
  
Sabe shivered from the touch, so soft but there was something very cold about it. It was like touching ice through a glove, not the true sensation you would normally get. Sabe stepped closer to Anakin still fixated on his eyes.  
  
"Just stand still and let me do this." Anakin said just before he placed both of his hands on Sabe's shoulders and pushed her back onto the fluffy bed.  
  
~  
  
Padme wandered the hallways aimlessly looking out the windows. She had a growing pain in her stomach as pictures of Anakin and Sabe flashed through her mind sporadically. She had pleaded with Anakin but he refused to be different.  
  
"Padme? It is a little late to be out alone. . . Where is your husband?" Asked a familiar voice behind her. Padme turned to see the green eyed Jedi obi-wan. He seemed to have followed her for quite some while but she was in such a daze that she did not notice.  
  
"Oh, doing business." Padme answered looking to the golden floor trying to hide the fact that she was lying.  
  
"With that new handmaiden no doubt." Obi-wan concluded seeing right through Padme.  
  
Padme sighed, "Yes and I feel terrible. . .it's almost like he doesn't love me."  
  
"That is why I chose not to have a wife, I could never do that to a person. It's just inhuman and why the council supports it I have no idea." Obi-wan though aloud as he took Padme's hand and gently squeezed it. "If you ever need anything I am here Padme. Anakin can be a little much sometimes."  
  
"Thanks." Padme smiled looking into obi-wan's green eyes. Some how she felt safe knowing that Obi-wan was there to help her.  
  
~ 


	4. Ch 3

The room seemed cheerful despite the obvious discomfort between the two women who were in it. Sabe cleaned the breakfast plates with a green rag in the sink trying not to make eye contact with Padme who was sitting in her metal chair at the breakfast table. Padme's eyes were fixed at the window and a scowl was held on her perfectly powdered face.  
  
Sabe glanced over slightly only to be met with Padme's brown eyes that sent chills down her spine. Sabe quickly looked down at her cream plate she held in her hands and tried to hide behind the lag she had in her hood.  
  
"Sabe you missed a spot."  
  
"I am sorry mistress." Sabe apologized rubbing harder.  
  
"Don't apologize to me, apologize to my husband." Padme snapped grabbing the fork on the table and squeezing it between her hands.  
  
"Mistress may I say something in Anakin's defense?"  
  
"You have no say in this your filthy. . .no the word I am about to say is even too clean for you!"  
  
Sabe backed away a bit taking along with her the cream plate and the dishrag. Padme picked up a fork from the table and threw it at Sabe with a loud yell of frustration. The fork bounced off the plate as Sabe cried out because of the flying object.  
  
Padme wailed flopped her head into her arms that created a cradle for her on the table. There she softly sobbed in frustration and defeat. Sabe slowly lowered her plate and saw Padme sobbing on her arms. She placed the plate on the counter and grabbed a Kleenex and walked over to Padme very recessively. She placed the box in front of the disoriented senator and backed away seeing she still had a knife on the table.  
  
"Mistress you must not cry like this, it's not what you think." Sabe started to explain but Padme only snapped her head up to show her streaked black mascara and puffy eyes.  
  
"It's exactly what I think! Don't you know I love him?"  
  
"I understand that mistress but Anakin and I did nothing together. We ended up talking all night and he told me how much he loved you."  
  
Padme stopped and stared at the Kleenex box comprehending the facts. Once satisfied, she reached out and started to dab off the running mascara. Sabe relaxed a bit seeing she was safe from a flying knife.  
  
"But. . ." Padme stopped.  
  
Sabe flinched.  
  
"Why would he need you if he had me?"  
  
Sabe sighed seeing she was out of harms way again, "Anakin needs to answer that for you, I cannot give you a fair answer."  
  
"Your dismissed." Padme declared taking another Kleenex and handing Sabe the used one full of black spots that looked like a Dalmatian's back. Sabe curtsied but as she turned to leave Padme added, "Thank you Sabe. I am sorry I have been so mean to you, you do not choose your position."  
  
Sabe smiled satisfied and responded, "Thank you mistress. That means a lot to me."  
  
~  
  
Papers were scattered about on the oak table where Padme stood. Her red painted finger nails worked fast trying to flip through the tops of each page desperately looking for something not found. Anakin walked in to find her like this and smiled. She was always worrying or preparing for a meeting. If she wasn't, she'd find something else to worry about.  
  
"You alright?" Anakin asked taking her side.  
  
"No, not only can I find my notes there is something else bothering me." Padme explained still flipping through paper. Anakin reached down and slipped his hand into her packet and took out cards with numbers at the top.  
  
"These them?"  
  
"Oh. . .I was going to look there next." Padme declared snatching them out of his hand.  
  
"What is bothering you then? Maybe I can help."  
  
"I suppose but it's none of your concern really."  
  
Anakin stroked his chin like he was thinking and then cocked his head to the side and asked, "Sabe."  
  
"You do realize you didn't have to think for that one Ani." Padmes scuffed as she straightened out the scattered papers.  
  
Anakin reach down and grabbed Padme's arm to make her look into his eyes. "I do not love Sabe, I love you more than anything Padme."  
  
"I know Anakin but. . ."  
  
"I did not have intercourse with Sabe either."  
  
"I know, Sabe and I talked. There is just one simple question that is bothering me." Padme explained.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If you love me, why do you need her?"  
  
Anakin looked at Padme with sympathetic eyes and explained, "All the other Jedi's have handmaidens and it would look suspicious if we didn't have one. We would be put on trail and maybe even accused of having intercourse. I just was trying to save us both from that humiliation."  
  
"Well it wouldn't be true at all. Even if it was I would stand beside you and die for you." Padme promised laying her head onto Anakin's chest.  
  
Anakin sighed stroking her hair, "They are killing the wives and handmaidens for the slightest mistake these days. Just one scrap of evidence like that could get you killed."  
  
"I love you Anakin." Padme whispered.  
  
"I love you." Anakin said back kissing her head lightly but some how he got an uneasy feeling.  
  
~  
  
Sabe sat on a stone bench out in the garden enjoying the rich vegetation around her. She was not dismissed very much and she took ever minute of her free time with something she never got to do on her own.  
  
"Hey you!" cried a menacing voice behind her as the holder of the voice shoved an end of a light saber into her back.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Sabe asked innocently straightening up at the jab in her back.  
  
"Why are you alone handmaiden!" the voice asked as the light saber was jabbed harder into her back.  
  
"I was given permission, I swear it sir!" Sabe pleaded.  
  
"Let me see your code." The voice demanded.  
  
"My code?" Sabe asked but she was turned around with a shove to be met with a sun burnt face that held two cold brown eyes in wrinkled goo that made the rest of his face. He was dressed in Jedi attire and looked to be a legitimate Jedi master.  
  
The man ripped open a part of her buttoned chest to reveal almost all of her boob and went over it with his cold tuff hands to find nothing there. "You have no code!"  
  
"I just got here yesterday!" Sabe explained but only received a stinging slap for it.  
  
"You will not talk back don't you know your place handmaiden? Sick what the world is coming to when a handmaiden is disobedient."  
  
Padme just held her burning cheek holding back tears of confusion and anger. The Jedi master was about to admit another slap but someone behind him grabbed his arm before it even started it downward decent. The man twisted his arm so that the Jedi wailed and held his arm with his other hand and backed away from the scene only to go running off down the hallway.  
  
The man looked at Sabe but she had already pout her hood up over her face in respect. She peered out at him with darkened eyes to see his groomed breaded and green eyes staring at her. He slowly bowed.  
  
"I am sorry you had to see that my lady."  
  
"You treat me as if I am a senator good sir." Sabe pointed out.  
  
The man laughed, "I treat all ladies with equal respect because no woman, or man for that matter, should be put higher than another"  
  
"I wish others felt the same way you do."  
  
"So do I miss. . .?"  
  
"Oh. . .no need to know a lonely handmaidens name. What is your name?"  
  
"Classified." The man relied trying to look important.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Anakin waved swinging his arm around his good friend and smiling. Obi-wan rolled his eyes knowing his mysterious cover had been blown by Anakin, once again.  
  
Sabe giggled, "So that is your name."  
  
"Oh good you're here, I just forgot we need to get you're a code on your chest, otherwise your subject to death." Anakin said finally realizing that she was there.  
  
Sabe looked terrified, "So every time I am out with out you I can get my shirt ripped off for a code check?"  
  
Anakin thought for a moment and replied, "Yes if you leave the room. Handmaiden rules."  
  
Sabe sighed and got up to join her masters side but looked at Obi- wan, "Thank you good sir for saving me."  
  
Obi-wan looked away and said smoothly, "All in a days work. Anakin should keep better care for you. I am sad that I did not get to see the pretty face of yours that made Anakin want you so much."  
  
"Yeah I need to talk to you later. . ." Anakin glared as he led Sabe away.  
  
~  
  
"It won't hurt dear just let me press it there!" cried the healer as she struggled to keep Sabe's arms from trying to protect her chest.  
  
"No I refuse to be a mule!" Sabe screamed as she fought the healers who had a laser encoder in their hands.  
  
"Anapestic! Knock the poor fool out!" cried one of the healers who was losing her grip on the frantic Sabe.  
  
Sabe thrashed from side to side desperately but she could not free her arms or legs to run. She just kept thinking of how she would have liked to get out of this moment and die a happy death. She would never experience life or any of it's beauties being bound to another person against her will. No matter how hard she fought though the anapestic calmed her muscles and freed her mind to blur the world around her. Like a beautiful butterfly Sabe dropped helpless on the operating table to be branded on her right boob. The brand singled and melted her skin so that it curled and sizzled like plastic. The words burned a fiery red and calmed to a deep hateful black. Although she never thought it possible, Sabe was no longer a person but simply an object. 


	5. Ch 4

The sunset softly behind the white puffy clouds setting them on fire. Night closed in softly like a plague around the two figures that stood on their balcony, hands clasped together in loving affection. The female of the two softly laid her head on the male's shoulder squeezing her husbands hand. Passion lit her eyes to burn bright into the darkness fighting off the plague. The male looked down at his most prized gifted in his life feeling the intoxication of love come upon him but he turned away sullenly.  
  
The desire that flamed in his stomach was never put out and sometime threaten to take over his body in one smoldering moment when his body melted into his wife's but it only softly passed his mind. He tried to contain the desire but that only aggravated it further so that his hands almost touched her with out his consent. He became a slave of his passion.  
  
"I can't hide the feelings Anakin, they have become too strong now. . ." Padme whispered clasping his hand tighter for support.  
  
"I know. . .but we must fight the passion."  
  
"Why fight? Why do we have to give in to this cruel punishment of ruling?" Padme questioned.  
  
Anakin looked back out to the sky, soft pink rays lighting his face creating a rosy image on his cheeks. His heart searched for the answer but his lips only murmered, "Because with out this ruling we wouldn't be married."  
  
"Does it matter Anakin? I don't think we would have heeded to that even if we couldn't. We have something special that no one else has. The ruling we have now is just a mockery of love. We have true love. . .devotion. . .understanding. . ."  
  
Anakin pulled away from Padme and rested his hands on the railing, gripping the cylinder with his might driven by his frustration. "You make it so hard Padme, I cannot have you in any other way but in title. I am not going to be responsible for your death."  
  
Padme rested her hand on his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Then don't be my death, be my life. . ."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I am dying with out you Anakin, we have no passion in our lives this way. Why succumb to this treatment when it's killing us both anyhow. We could experience something passionate and unpredictable and live once again."  
  
Anakin thought about this for a moment, the sun pulling all it's fingers of light away from his face. In the darkness he turned his eyes to Padme once again and his eyes lit with some buried fire within himself. With out saying one word he took his elbows off the railing and swooped Padme off her feet. Like a just married couple they walked back inside their room just as the last rays of the sun disappeared into the swelling darkness.  
  
~ A few months past and Sabe got use to her new surroundings. She never really minded that she had to attend senator meetings with Padme, it fascinated her that there was so many problems other than the new laws put into place.  
  
Padme always walked away from the meeting room with upright respect and looked professional as she sneered at her opponents for the day. She fought relentlessly for right of the handmaidens but of course to no avail. The one man who really made Sabe's blood crawl was Bail.  
  
"Good day Padme, lovely to see you still keep your argument."  
  
"I will never drop it until they are changed or I die." Padme snapped back not giving Bail and upward glance.  
  
Bail sneered at her, "I love fiery women, so zesty especially when they are virgins." Bail then reached out to play with a curl of Padme's hair but she smacked his hand away.  
  
"Don't you have any respect? I am married already."  
  
"Yes but I believe I can fix that. . ." Bail sneered as he patted Padme's stomach lightly.  
  
Over the few months Padme's stomach had started to bulge and show signs of fertility. Two tiny fetuses grew tenderly nestled in the warm liquid inside of their nurturing mother.  
  
Padme's face grew flush with embarrassment and fear watching Bail walk away from her laughing as he went. She turned to Sabe with a concerned look. Sabe just nodded lifting her eyes so that the light could reflect on her glassy blue eyes. Padme lifted her skirts up to walk away with her pride still in tact.  
  
Once the two were alone in the apartment Padme held her tiny bulging stomach lightly and began to sob softly knowing the after fact of what she had done. She was with child and soiled like no wife should be.  
  
"Padme do not fret, there has to be a way to hide the child and keep your position still in tact." Sabe comforted offering a chair to her.  
  
Padme sat down holding her stomach still, her brown eyes wavering in tears that rolled down her olive cheeks. "I cannot reverse this, I might as well go to the Jedi council and have myself put to death right now. At least I will die happy knowing Anakin and I shared untouchable love."  
  
"No M'lady. . .the child. . ."  
  
"What child?" Anakin asked coming into the room after overhearing the conversation. Sabe and Padme looked up at him with guilty faces but neither of the answered him. "Padme?" He asked again.  
  
"I. . .am with child Anakin." Padme whispered softly gripping her stomach tightly while she closed her eyes.  
  
Anakin could only stand there looking at Padme with fear in his eyes. A black and secret world seemed to open up around him as the room spun out of control in an adrenalin rush of tingles. A child meant danger and his body knew this and was trying to fling him into another world where there was no danger.  
  
"I will go in your place Padme." Sabe finally broke in feeling and uncomfortable connection between the two.  
  
"You what?" Padme asked.  
  
"If I switch places with you M' lady it will look as if I am pregnant and you are not. You will not come into opposition."  
  
"Too risky, senate meetings would be too confusing for you and there are certain aspects about Padme that you would never be able to play off as an act." Anakin thought aloud.  
  
"Anakin, what other choice do we have?" Padme asked.  
  
Anakin sighed and looked over Sabe once more in a desperate matter and put his hands on Padme's shoulders, "You could be killed for this."  
  
"At least I would die helping a friend."  
  
Padme looked back up at Sabe and softly replied, "Thank you. . ." 


	6. Ch 5

Concentrating on the shrubs around her, Sabe looked at their uneven ridges and connected it with her sullen future. The meeting in the senate posed a lot of questions, things Sabe didn't even know existed, and they confused her mind trained for only serving another person. Now Sabe could understand why Anakin was reluctant to allow her to take the place of Padme.  
  
Sabe just slumped backwards in defeat making the rot iron chair's spiky back stick into her itchy dress. She was about to let out a long sigh of frustration but her ears caught another sound that made the sound dissipate in her throat. The sound was in a soft and rhythmic sounding like meditation.  
  
Sabe leaned over the shrubs to see a man cloaked in a cream-colored jedi outfit sitting in the middle of the grass floating three balls around his head. His face was reflective of his removed trance but his eyebrows moved downward sensing another force present. Sabe leaned closer to get a better look intrigued by his intense concentration.  
  
"Hey you!" The man burst out opening his green eyes suddenly. The balls dropped like rain around his head but Sabe made the loudest noise by falling backwards and allowing the shrubs to snap back into position. "Um. . .?"  
  
"Sorry! I am so sorry." Sabe called getting up and brushing herself off. She leapt through the shrubs and smiled shyly as she leaned down to pick up the three balls around him that had fallen. "Here are your balls."  
  
"Thank you, they can get out of hand sometimes but no one has been able to tame them like you have." The man smiled taking the three silver balls back.  
  
"Oh it's no big deal, I shouldn't have startled you like that and allowed you to drop them. I was just amazed at how long you could keep it up."  
  
The man laughed and blushed a bit, "It takes practice but I find the motivation."  
  
"Yes you do. . .hey wait. . .that's just sick!" Sabe cried finally seeing where the comments had been leading.  
  
"What? What's sick we were just talking about my balls. . .you must have a very sick mind for a senator."  
  
"I. . .er. . .sex deprived." Sabe smiled blushing.  
  
"Yeah I knew that."  
  
"So what's your name?" Sabe asked watching the man get up from the grass.  
  
"Obi wan Kenobi, Jedi master." The man introduced as he bowed from the waist to her.  
  
Sabe giggled, "Well that's quite a title."  
  
"Yeah it didn't come easily either. Now you know me so. . .who might you be?"  
  
"I am whoever you want me to be." Sabe teased  
  
"That's an odd name."  
  
"Isn't it though?"  
  
Obi lifted his eyebrow, "Come on a pretty face like that has to have a name to go with it."  
  
"What if it doesn't? What would you call me if I didn't have a name?" Sabe flirted moving backwards towards the shrubs she came from.  
  
Obi thought for a moment and then replied, "Nymph, one of those mysterious Greek creatures that are beautiful and steal men's hearts right away."  
  
"Then call me that. Good bye Obi-Wan Kenobi." Sabe said softly as she slipped back through the shrubs. A large smile was spread over her face as she clasped her chest as if her heart would burst.  
  
~  
  
"I am telling you Anakin this woman is beautiful, testy, witty. . .everything I have dreamed for." Obi-wan confessed to Anakin as they walked down the hallway together.  
  
"What happened to being a monk?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Well it all was thrown out the window once I saw her." Obi-wan laughed. "I can't stop wondering about her and why she wouldn't tell me her name."  
  
Anakin shrugged, "Testy."  
  
"Yeah, probably. So where is Padme?"  
  
Anakin diverted his eyes, "Sick, she just stays in her room. Some bug or something."  
  
"Oh that's too bad." Obi-wan commented but stopped seeing a black- cloaked woman walking towards them. Her dress puffed out with each step as her black cloak whirled around her like a black cloud.  
  
"Padme." Anakin smiled trying to act like it was the real Padme. He embraced her and led her with a supportive arm. "I can't believe your well enough to come out of the room darling."  
  
"Oh you know, sickness comes and goes." Sabe admitted looking at Obi- wan behind her cloak not able to take her eyes away from him.  
  
"Of course darling, we can't risk anything though so I will walk you back." Anakin offered nodding to Obi-wan.  
  
Obi-wan nodded back but watched the cloaked woman turn. Her face became lit on one side just like it had been in the garden earlier that day and Obi-wan nearly gasped. The woman he had found himself in love with was Padme. . .  
  
"No, she never made you feel like this before until now. . .get a hold of yourself." Obi-wan coached himself shaking his head. He looked back up at Sabe and Anakin and saw that Sabe was looking back at him also longing to tell him her secret.  
  
Obi-wan watched Anakin roughly walk her away from his site and he looked down at the floor in defeat. "It is her. . . but she doesn't love him. . .at least not after this afternoon. Time for me to do something."  
  
~  
  
"Who said you could leave this room!" Anakin wailed with disbelief as he flung Sabe into the room and slammed the door.  
  
"I. . .I. . ." Sabe stuttered.  
  
"Look Sabe it was righteous for you to offer to do this for Padme and I but there is no reason to deliberately get caught."  
  
"I wasn't trying to."  
  
"Then don't leave this room, Obi-wan will be the first one to figure this out which is fine I can shut him up but all the Jedi masters are as smart as him. Padme wouldn't go prancing the hallways! That is asking for questions, questions you can't answer."  
  
"I am sorry Anakin, I didn't mean to bring harm to anyone. Please forgive me." Sabe pleaded.  
  
"It's fine Sabe, I am just worked up over this whole thing because I want everything to turn out ok. . .there are way to many lives put on the line because of one mistake I made."  
  
"Mistake?" Padme asked coming into the room from the bedroom door. Her stomach was round like a beach ball and it protruded out from her handmaiden clothing that humbled her beautiful scowl.  
  
"No not the child, it was a mistake to love you Padme because now I put you in danger. I love you too much that I allowed my heart to get in the way of my head."  
  
"Anakin I'd rather be in danger for loving you than being safe and with some other guy that I know doesn't love me. Never call our love a mistake because it's not, in order to keep some things there is always some dangers you have to take."  
  
Anakin sighed and walked over to Padme and embraced her tightly. He then placed a loving hand over Padme's stomach and smiled proudly like a father.  
  
Sabe smiled along with Anakin and Padme but then remembered how she had felt this afternoon with Obi-wan and knew that she could never feel that way again. Anakin had told her it was much too dangerous to go out and she planned to try to play it safe. Maybe with time he would disappear from her thoughts. . .but she didn't want him to. 


	7. Ch 6

~Yay! I finally updated! School has let up it's massive busy work and allowed me to drift off and do my story. Sorry it took so long *thinks* wait I don't have any fans..ha..~  
  
Moonlight splashed rivers of silver across Sabe's face as she stared at the window. Her mind drifted into pleasant pictures of her heart dreaming. Softly she touched the glass window where the moon became a blur as a salty tear ran from her eye.  
  
A shadow came from the slit in the door, moving softly as if he was air. He then flowed behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder caressing the curve. Sabe turned with a start pressing her back against the cold glass. Her eyes widened as she stared into the blackness only seeing the hand that had reached for her hung in mid-air.  
  
"Do not be frightened." The voice comforted in a soft whisper.  
  
"How can I not. . ." Sabe answered between short gasps.  
  
The hand withdrew and the moon slipped over the figure that hid in the darkness as he stepped forward. Dark lines that ran across his face masked his eyes but the blue in his eyes seemed to glow like a cat's. He stood before her, the man she had fallen in love with.  
  
"Obi-wan." Sabe breathed.  
  
"I had to come to you, I had to know the truth."  
  
Sabe shifted uneasily, "The truth?"  
  
"Do you love Anakin?"  
  
Sabe's heart raced as her eyes fell to the floor still lit with spots of moonshine. Her mind ran over all the possible answers but her parted lips said nothing.  
  
Obi-wan leaned down to her softly running his fingertips against her cheek. He then leaned even closer so Sabe's parted lips nearly brushed his while he added, "Tell me the truth."  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Sabe asked.  
  
"Because" Obi-wan said leaning closer so the curls of their lips touched, "I love you."  
  
Sabe pulled away moving to the side. Obi-wan sat next to her on the little window seat staring at the back of her brown bun.  
  
"You cannot do this to me or your friend. You certainly do not love me after only one meeting." Sabe concluded shifting her head back and rubbing the side of her neck.  
  
He learned over her shoulder laying his chin on her right, near her neck. He then turned his head towards her so when he talked the breaths from the words fell on her skin and replied, "All I needed was one meeting. . .I know what I like and your everything I wanted. I wonder why you never made me feel this way before but something happened between us yesterday."  
  
Sabe dropped her shoulder and got up sighing but Obi-wan gripped her hand to make her stop. She looked back at him sitting with the moonlight behind him in streaks that reached for her, binding her closer to him. His soft eyes glowed in the silver, so hurt and determined not to loose her.  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"Help me understand."  
  
"I. . . can't. . . ."  
  
"You love him then. . ." Obi-wan concluded letting go of his grip on her hand.  
  
Sabe lowered her head and whispered, "I never said that."  
  
"Then what do you feel?"  
  
Sabe looked up again wanting to pout her heart out so that they both drowned in her feelings and emotions, but everything evaporated into one word, "Love."  
  
"Then you share this emotion with me." Obi-wan smiled rising from the window seat. He placed his arms around Sabe's waist drawing her into him. Looking up at him, Sabe glowed in the dark from her happiness.  
  
"Padme!" called Anakin's voice as movement was heard out in the kitchen. The two looked to the door and back at each other knowing they had to part.  
  
"If you love me, then show me. Meet me tomorrow out on the landing pad at noon." Instructed Obi-wan in a whisper. Sabe nodded giving him one final embrace but Obi-wan leaned down and touched his lips to hers. For a brief moment the room warmed and trouble fled.  
  
"Padme!"  
  
Sabe was forced to let go and watch Obi-wan climb out the window. She was left in the darkness of the room as all warmth left him.  
  
Anakin swung the door open hanging his body half in the slit of the door, "Seen Padme?"  
  
Sabe shook her head, her back still to him.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yes just fine." Sabe turned smiling at him.  
  
~  
  
Anakin walked into a dawn lit golden room to find Obi-wan practicing against a little silver ball. He made quick movements with his blue beam to retract the red streams of light coming at him.  
  
"Obi-wan, your practicing as if your life depended on something." Anakin pointed out as Sabe and Padme appeared by his side in the doorway.  
  
"My life does depend on something." He corrected as he looked at Sabe. She wore a black tight dress that created a circle around her body at the bottom and had extensive ribbons out the back. Padme glanced out from her cream hood at her suspiciously seeing how she blushed.  
  
"Air, water, food and fighting." Anakin laughed as Obi-wan shared the laughter but not in the same cheerful way.  
  
"I will take my leave." Insisted Sabe with a curtsey, "I have a meeting." She left with one swoosh of hair and ribbons as all eyes followed her away. Padme stayed planted to the ground next to Anakin.  
  
Obi-wan retracted his light saber and walked up to Anakin so that if both of them took a long full breath they could have touched chests. He gave him a menacing look as Anakin just stared back not sure how to react.  
  
"Today, noon." Obi-wan replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Meet me on the landing pad."  
  
"Why?" asked Anakin getting defensive.  
  
"Because, I have taken interest in your wife." 


	8. Ch 7

Gleaming in the mid-afternoon sun, the platform seemed to become a stage with floor lights that set Anakin's shadow ablaze into sparkling light. He swung his light saber in sweeping motions at the invisible hate that seemed to hang everywhere around him, making groaning sounds to make seem as if the hate was really loosing.  
  
"I can't trust anyone. . .not even my own master!" He yelled out taking a baseball swing at the air spinning his body around on his heels. He stopped his turn to see Obi-wan's washed out figure approach in the blazing sun.  
  
"I am touched you trust me before." Curling his lips, he added, "You can't be happy for me even when I found someone?"  
  
"Your were not suppose to find my wife! Why do you loose all the respect and honor you had just for one simple girl!"  
  
"Because she is the only woman I have ever felt this way about. I won't loose her."  
  
Obi-wan clicked his light saber on to divide his face half by a glowing bar of light. His green eyes turned to glass reflecting the pulsing light to turn it to passionate hate. Anakin moved his light saber over to his left hip in an attack position as he scowled. His fingers tightly grasped the shaft of his light saber knowing that once Obi-wan was determined to do something, he wouldn't stop unless he was dead.  
  
~  
  
"Sabe!" Padme's voice rang thought the hallways with no returning call. All thoughts of their plan faded into fear as she gave in to any half- thoughts that passed through.  
  
Finally, after passing a garden, she found Sabe treading back and forth. Her fingers were entwined together to form a lace of worry with her hands. Her blue eyes were glued on the trampled grass that seemed to bend even more whenever she walked over the same patch of grass.  
  
Padme stopped her run to slow to a power walk towards Sabe. As she approached Sabe seemed to turn her questioning face towards her as if all the questions would explode out of her mouth at once. Sabe read Padme's worried expression rapidly as each worry line became more visible as she came closer.  
  
"Has something happened?" Sabe finally asked when Padme took her side.  
  
"That's an understatement." Padme snapped brushing her hair out of her worried brown eyes. She softly rested one hand on her bubbling stomach and glared at Sabe, "It's hardly just something . . ."  
  
"Padme I am torn, I can't tell him who I am yet he has expressed to me that he loves me. He thinks I am you and. . .it hurt every time he says your name instead of mine."  
  
"You mean. . .Obi-wan. . . right?" Padme asked slyly.  
  
Sabe nodded turning so that she face Padme, "I love him Padme, but he thinks I am you."  
  
Padme's face grew even more twisted with anger at the comment and she reached him her covered hand and slapped Sabe's powdered cheek she make her cry out in surprised. Sabe held her cheek with trembling hands looking at Padme with a frightened look.  
  
"You caused this! Are you really that foolish? Obi-wan is out there fighting Anakin in one big misunderstanding that could have been helped by you! Handmaidens can't fall in love so what makes you so different? What makes you think you can have love?"  
  
Sabe's eyes watered quavering as she replied, "Because I dare to love. So do you Padme, you're a senator and a wife yet you choose to allow yourself to fall in love and have a child. We are the same and if I am blamed for this you should too."  
  
Turning abruptly, Padme concluded over her shoulder, "The game is up, it's time to tell Obi-wan the truth. Then you two can be together in death, it is the path you have chosen for all of us." Her fingers danced along her stomach softly as she left the room and started her run.  
  
"Padme it's not like that!" Sabe called after her running after her.  
  
~  
  
Anakin slid away from Obi-wan leaving a trail of droplets that slid off his face behind. His mouth opened to sputter blood out so it ran down his chin in stripes. Obi-wan laughed satisfied that his kick has created a devastating blow.  
  
"So it is not always true that the apprentice gets better than his master."  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet. . ." Anakin warned wiping the blood off with the back of his hand. He then lifted his light saber and charged after his master swinging down quickly to not be too obvious.  
  
Obi-wan jumped back and blocked the next swing which was upwardly placed near his head. The natural circle of the arm was to go left and then right but Anakin struck downwards again catching Obi-wan off balance so his leg was slashed with a oozing cut.  
  
"Why don't you let it go Anakin, she told me she loved me!"  
  
"Padme is my wife and she would have never married me if she didn't love me." Anakin growled locking light sabers with Obi-wan so that their faces were almost touching.  
  
Obi-wan's time worn face clenched under the pressure but his arms locked down promising not to move and inch. Applying more pressure, Anakin seemed invincible in his mind until he heard the cries off to his right that matched the unforgettable voice of his wife.  
  
"Anakin! Stop this!" she cried, her face still covered by the cream colored hood of her fake identity.  
  
Obi-wan snickered, "I see you did get busy with your handmaiden, she cares for you now. No wonder Padme loves me."  
  
Obi-wan then shoved all his weight into his light saber knocking Anakin off balance and sent him stumbling backwards. His light saber slipped from his hands and rolled away from it's master leaving him an open target for Obi-wan's next attack.  
  
"I love her! Let her choose!" Obi-wan yelled as he jabbed his light saber out towards Anakin.  
  
"Obi-wan No!" Padme screamed but Padme's eyes watched as the light saber inserted itself into Anakin's arms ripping through the skin as if it were paper.  
  
Anakin's face first widened with instant impact of pain as he enveloped himself with his arms. As obi-wan drew back his light saber he fell to the ground backwards as a pool of blood started to form around him. His eyes started up at Obi-wan sadly, the only look he could give him was one of betrayal.  
  
"Obi-wan!" Came another voice as a woman dressed exactly like Padme. Her hands gathered her black skirts up so that her slip was the only thing covering her tan legs. She stopped and let her skirts swoosh back onto her legs as she stood in the gleaming sun her brown eyes still filled with tears.  
  
"Who. . .are you?" Obi-wan asked looking over her.  
  
"Anakin!" Padme broke in as she fell to her knees next to her fallen husband. Taking his head in her hands, she stroked his cheek softly letting the floor drench her finger tips and creamed colored dress.  
  
The scene seemed to stand still in time for a very long time. Obi- wan, fixated on the woman who had barged in and looked exactly like Padme, said nothing. Sabe fought for words to explain but her parted lips wouldn't move into any. Still holding her husbands head, Padme cried as Anakin groaned a bit and reached up to touch one of her ringlets.  
  
"Hey! What is going on here?" questioned another voice that broke the frozen scene.  
  
"Bail!" Padme cried turning her head from Anakin.  
  
"Padme. . . ?" 


	9. Ch 8

Word of what happened spread like wild fire through the corridors of the Jedi temple reaching the highest offices in record time. The sacred segregation had been broken at all levels and all parties were involved ranging from a handmaiden to a Jedi. Mercy was not going to be a word often spoken.  
  
In the hospital ward the fallen Jedi clung onto life barely in his sterile surroundings still oozing the essence of life from his severed limb. His blue eyes drifted over to the corner of the room where a plastic chair sat gleaming almost heavenly in glints of afternoon light. Expecting the soft brown eyes of Padme to stare back at him, he remained stationary and confused. What had happened to her?  
  
The flashback of Bail leaning down grabbing Padme away from him by the wrist replayed. If he could find Bail he could find Padme. Then a second thought whispered in his head reminding what he had been fighting over in the first place. Obi-Wan's words dug deeper into his already burning limb. Reason was blurred by passion and hate in his mind that was trained to be clear.  
  
'She loves me, she told me.'  
  
Nothing remained for him but pain and humiliation. He had been betrayed by his master and the woman he loved dearly.  
  
Getting up slowly, he left his grooved bed vacant as he limped out the door unquestioned.  
  
Having escaped the integration that had started for now, Sabe ran into the familiar apartment and grabbed things at random throwing them into her clunky vanilla suit case she had thrown on her bed. This was getting way over her head and her only instinct that remained was flight.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" said a smooth voice from the doorway as footsteps followed.  
  
"Who's there?" Sabe questioned taking a long draw of air bracing herself for the worst.  
  
Appearing in the doorway seeming unshaken by the events, Obi-wan looked at her with his green eyes stripping her of injustice. He had a bloody cloth tied tightly around his leg and his face remained dirtied but he showed no other visible signs of wear from battle.  
  
"Sabe, the handmaiden I presume?" Obi-wan said coldly as she turned away unsure of what to do. Smirking a little amused with the reflection he saw in the mirror of Sabe's face he added, "My aren't you a mirror image of Padme, no wonder it worked out so perfectly."  
  
"Obi-wan.everything I said I meant, I really love you. I'm.sorry."  
  
"That hardly solves anything, sadly I can't say whether I love you or not because I don't know who you are. I spent all this time thinking I had fallen in love with Padme letting my emotions get the better of me and now this happens. I nearly killed Anakin for someone who lied to me, I was ready to give up my high rank for you. How can you stand there and say sorry when your clearly not? Are you happy for what you have done?"  
  
"Of course I am not, I am not heartless.I know what I did, why do you think I am trying to get out!"  
  
"One little act of kindness blew up into this, what compelled you to do it?" Obi-wan asked walking towards her standing right behind her his image flooding into the mirror in front of Sabe.  
  
Sabe shook her head letting a few tears fall, "I didn't think that I would meet you Obi-wan."  
  
"Yet you tried to fulfill your desires and duties, letting this become what it is now. Everyone faces persecution or death and your trying to leave avoiding what you caused?"  
  
Turning quickly looking him right in the eyes Sabe replied, "What would you have me do?"  
  
Taking her wrists Obi-wan turned her hands so her palms were facing upwards and inside her open hand he placed his silver light saber, "I presume you get my drift. Death by your own hand serves you right for trying to run away from your problems. Standing strong against the council and having them put you to death is the path I choose."  
  
Sabe stared at the foreign object with a detached sense of agony as Obi-wan turned leaving her to her own deciding.  
  
Bail Held the wriggling Padme before the council members as they gazed at her with averted eyes. Looking upon raw exposed flaws in a human was hardly well liked among them.  
  
"The Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker has obviously broken the code of virginity and pulled the others in with her. Their handmaiden was posing as her so that her pregnancy could have been kept secret. She will not tell us further information about the handmaiden and Obi-wan and why Anakin felt inclined to fight Master Kenobi."  
  
The elder master whisked his hand in the general direction of Padme eyes still looking past her, "Send her from our site, we will not hold the trail until some of the rumors have died down."  
  
Bail dragged Padme off who had now lost all respect for the elders and their thinking. She no longer had to hide behind a false veil of approval from them so she unleashed her anger in cries of dismay that echoed and fell on deaf ears.  
  
"Your ways of teaching prove to be ineffective! Why do you wish to pent up natural human desires! How can you possibly think that a human, who is defined by his flaws, can stay away from things he was naturally born to do!"  
  
"Maybe the ways of the new should be reviewed in light of this new situation." One of the elders offered as some nodded almost half believing that was the right thing to do.  
  
"Laws were set into place for a reason." Another recoiled, "and shall not be moved or changed because of emotions we have for these people. Let this be a lesson to all who have even dreamed of challenging the way. We shall set an example because this hits on all levels of authority. Some shall be put to death.it cannot be avoided"  
  
The others nodded in grim agreement. The trail would move on once all the components of information were gathered and presented. 


End file.
